Might Have Been
by LadyTND
Summary: Finn didn't know when it happened, but somehow he had fallen in love with his best friend—too bad she doesn't believe in love...
1. Just Friends

_This is my first Glee fanfic! Just wanted to say in advance that I have made some changes to the characters personalities (mostly Rachel) and yes, they are going to be in Glee but I'm not positive how much yet. You have been warned, now enjoy!  
P.S. I guess I have to admit to everyone that I do not own Glee -sad face- but Cory Monteith and I ARE dating...in my mind._

_Glee_

It started out just like every other friday night, meeting up with friends at Quinn Fabray's house while her parents were out of town on her dad's business trip. The party kicked on around 8:20 and it continued to escalate from there. Rachel was merely there for support for her best friend since fifth grade, Finn Hudson, who had just gotten into it with his girlfriend a few hours earlier at school.

Rachel had never liked Quinn and Finn together seriously, who wants to date someone with a name that rhymes? It sounded horrendous. It wasn't like Quinn was a mean, hateful, mindless Cheerio like Santana or Brittany (well, maybe she was a little mean) but she was definitely not good enough for Finn. Everyone at school knew she was fooling around behind Finn's back with his best friend and fellow footballer Puck, but Finn seemed to always believe her when she denied the rumors, convincing him that it was just jealous people trying to tear their love apart.

So when Finn had asked Rachel to come along to the party with him tonight so that she could get out and have a good time she obliged, not because she wanted to go out and party but because she didn't want Finn and Quinn to get into a fight in the middle of the party and then for him to be left all alone. Finn was already on his second cup of beer and him and Rachel were walking around the house, greeting their friends from school when the two of them ran into Quinn who was still sporting her Cheerio's uniform. Did those girls _ever_ wear anything else?

"Finn...I didn't think you would be here." she said, crossing her arms and shooting Rachel an accusing look, as if she had anything to do with the rumors (truths) that were flying around school.

"Why wouldn't I?" he asked, frowning and reaching out to take her hand.

Quinn took a step back and sighed loudly, "I really can't deal with this drama right now Finn, I have guests to take care of. If you're going to stay then try not to cause a big scene."

Rachel watched Quinn shake her head and push past the two of them to join the other cheerleaders on the other side of the room, all of them bursting into loud giggles. Rachel rested her hand on Finn's arm, he looked absolutely miserable while he looked down at his empty plastic cup. "I need a drink."

"No, you do not. Come on." she argued, grabbing his hand and pulling him upstairs and away from the party. Of course out of all of the rooms in the Fabray's large mansion-like house that she could have picked from she had somehow managed to pull him into Quinn's bedroom and shut the door.

Finn collapsed on the petite looking bed covered in frills and lace and stared at the ceiling angrily while Rachel looked around the bright pink room that was covered with pictures of Quinn, Finn, and all of her friends from school, not to mention the posters of those shiny guys from Twilight. Rachel picked up a picture of Finn and Quinn from this last summer at the pool and she placed it face down on the dresser, rolling her eyes at how small Quinn's bikini had been.

"I feel like I'm in a pepto bismol bottle." Rachel told him, smiling.

"I know she's cheating on me, you know." Finn admitted, his face serious.

Rachel stopped looking at all the pictures and turned to face him, "Then why are you with her?"

Finn shrugged miserably, "I don't know, I really don't."

Rachel slipped off her flats and walked over to the bed, playing with the hem of her skirt. She slowly sat on the bed next to him, watching him while he kept his gaze locked on the ceiling, too embarrassed to look at her. Rachel placed a hand on either side of him and leaned down to ever-so-lightly kiss him. She wasn't sure what she was expecting to happen or not happen, she just didn't want to see her best friend so miserable.

Finn caught her arm before she could pull back up and gazed at her as if seeing her in a whole new light, his eyes traced over her face and his other hand stroked her hair before pulling her face back down to meet her lips with his own. Their kiss was different than how Rachel thought it would be - not that she thought about it...much - it was so gently and exciting and escalated into intense and powerful in only a matter of seconds.

It wasn't like Rachel had _planned_ this, but she had kinda thought about it on the way over to Quinn's. It wasn't as if she wanted to be his girlfriend or anything like that, but she did want to get back at Quinn for the way she was treating the supposed love of her life.

Rachel felt Finn's hands on her sides, rubbing up and down while they made out, resulting in making her shirt rise up some. Rachel slid her underwear off and kicked it under the bed before climbing up onto the bed to straddle Finn, who was now working on unbuttoning her light blue shirt. he sat up when he finally opened up all of the buttons and held Rachel's face in his hands, kissing her hungrily while sliding the shirt off to leave her only in her skirt and blue and white sailor bra.

"Rachel." he whispered, traiiling kisses down her chest. Everywhere his lips touched felt like he left electricity racing on her skin, making her shiver. Finn's shirt was on the floor and he flipped the two of them so that he lay on top of her, still kissing her body while he pushed his pants off to join his shirt that was discarded onto the floor, his boxers following next.

Rachel laughed at the wide eyes when he realized she was already void of her panties but he quickly recovered, positioning himself just outside of her. The two of them joined together slowly, kisses muffling the others moans and cries and then soft giggling followed by louder moaning and panting. Rachel was finally able to catch her breath after he pulled out and collapsed beside her, ever-so-softly kissing her shoulder.

The pink comforter around them made their own little cocoon as they kissed, tongues chasing eachother playfully. It was perfect until they realized too late that neither of them had locked the door.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Quinn Fabray screamed, staring at the two of them naked on her bed covered only by her blanket.

"Oohh hell yeah Finn!" Puck cracked up from outside the door, applauding him loudly.

Quinn looked almost heart-broken topped with pissed to the max as she glared at them. "Get dressed and get out of my house. NOW."

With that she slammed the door and started shouting throughout the house for people to leave because the party was officially over. Rachel got up and dressed quickly, when she finished Finn was sitting on the bed pulling his shirt on over his head. She smiled and walked over to him, leaning over and giving him another kiss before she turned and slipped out the door alone.

_Glee_

Finn looked at his phone for the hundredth time since friday night, waiting for a response from the zillion of texts that he had sent to Rache but still he got no answer. He grabbed his English text book from his locked and slammed it shut, trying to figure out why Rachel wouldn't be responding to him.

"Finn."

Finn instantly smiled as he turned to face...Quinn. His smile vanished. Quinn looked a little taken back by that but she quickly recovered, "Look Finn, if you're expecting to still be my boyfriend after what happened this weekend then you had better start-"

"I know you've been screwing around with Puck." Finn stated, "I'm not going to keep pretending to be oblivious to it."

Quinn's jaw dropped open and she jumped forward tto take his hand, tears in her eyes. "Finn, listen, it will _never_ happen again. Please just...don't let something dumb like this put an end to us. I k now you were drinking Friday and that's why you...did what you did. I'm willing to put it all behind us and start fresh. Come find me when you're ready to make up."

Finn watched her turn to walk into the gym and freeze, her face scrunched up in disgust before she pushed forward. He realized what that had all been about when Rachel emerged, her hair still a little damp from taking a shower after gym, and started walking towards him. She looked up and froze when she saw him standing there watching her, but then she forced a smile and walked over to him.

"Hey." he grinned.

"Hey, Finn." she nodded, tucking a long strand of hair behind her ear.

"I've been messaging you all weekend." Finn told her, in case her phone was broken.

Rachel nodded, "Yeah, sorry I didn't answer, had a lot to do."

"Are you okay?" he asked, reaching for her hand but she pulled it away.

"We should talk."

"We definitely need to talk." he smiled.

"Finn, you know that I really care about you but-"

"We should just be friends?" Finn interrupted, putting on a brave face even though he felt like she had just sucker punched him in the groin.

Rachel looked at him as if he might break, "I mean, I'm still with Jesse."

"Oh, right." Finn wanted to be anywhere but here right now with her talking about her boyfriend, he felt like a complete idiot. "Well, see you later then."

Rachel watched Finn retreating quickly to class and leaned back against his locker, leaning her head against it and sighing heavily. She really didn't know what she was doing or what she had been thinking Friday night when they had sex in Finn's girlfriends bed, she just wanted to make him feel better after all the stupid crap that Cheerio was putting him through. She wanted Finn to feel special, she wanted him to know he was loved, even if she didn't love him in _that_ way. She was sure she didn't...

_Glee_

"WHAT!" Santana screeched, turning to look at Quinn. "_Rachel Friggin' Berry?"_

"Sshh!" Quinn hisseed, swatting at her best friend. "I don't want the whole school to know that he cheated on me with...that thing."

Santana cracked her knuckles, "Then lets just take care of the problem woman-to-munchkin."

Quinn rolled her eyes, "And risk getting suspended from Cheerio's before the big competition? I don't think so Santana. What we do is going to have to be sneaky."

"I can't believe she took your sloppy seconds, why don't you just ditch him and date someone way hotter?"

Quinn bit her cheek and looked down at her hands, "Finn and I never had sex."

"Word?" Santana asked, receiving her full attention again. "You guys were together for five months! Please tell me you were at least getting it elsewhere."

"Yes, I was, are you happy?" Quinn questioned, rolling her eyes in frustration. "Whatever. Just come up with a plan."

The pretty latina smirked, "I'm already working on it."


	2. Do You Realize

_Hey guys, I had this chapter all written out and then decided I didn't like how it fit so wrote something completely different. So thank you for all the following of this story and please review and let me know how you liked it. More to come soon!_

"Did you like the movie?"

Rachel looked over at Jesse after they got in his car and smiled, "It was interesting. Lots of action and...guns."

Jesse laughed and slapped his hands on the steering wheel before pulling out, "I know right? Did you see that fat guys hand explode?"

Rachel nodded and looked out the window while he continued to talk about the movie they had just got done watching together. It wasn't as if she had a thing against movies where almost everybody died by inhumane means, but that was _all_ that Jesse seemed to take her to. Where was the romantic movies like the Notebook? Even a romantic comedy would be a nice change every once in a while!

It seemed like forever before Jesse pulled his car into her driveway and put it in park, smiling over at her. "Wanna go up to your room?"

Rachel sighed softly and stepped out of the small car, straightening her dress before shutting the door behind her and leading Jesse up the porch and inside. "We should stay in the living room, I don't want my mom to freak."

Jesse nodded and took a seat on the couch, grabbing her around the waist and pulling her down onto his lap. She smiled when he caressed her cheek and pulled her face to his, kissing her while he moved and laid back on the couch, pulling her along with him so that the two of them were laying side by side while they made out. Rachel felt his hand sneaking down her side and leg until he got to the edge of her dress where he hesitated for a few seconds before boldly sliding his hand underneath her dress and upwards quickly.

The feel of his hands on her butt just felt…_wrong_ for some reason and as much as she didn't want to admit it, she couldn't help but think that even his kisses weren't as good as…_No! Don't you even dare to think it, Rachel Berry!_…oh, but Finn's hands on her body was so much more…_Crap! I thought it!_

Here she was making out with her wonderful boyfriend and all she could think about was another guy, a guy that she had _cheated_ on her wonderful boyfriend with. Jesse pulled his face back from hers and smiled a little at her, "Since it's our 6 month anniversary I thought we might take the next step."

Rachel gasped a little when he used the hand on her butt to pull her lower body hard against his. Yeah, that's right, Rachel and Jesse had yet to consummate their relationship. In fact she hadn't even told him that she loved him.

The thing about Rachel Berry was that she didn't believe in love. At least, she didn't believe that someone their age could possibly fall in love and in such a short amount of time. For real love to form took years and even then people fell out of 'love' all the time over and over again, take for instance her father. Her dad and mom were high school sweethearts and dated for six years before they got engaged then another two years before they married. A year later they had Rachel, twelve years later (twenty-one years of them being together) her father had just up and decided that he simply wasn't in love with her mother or her anymore, he was too young to have the responsibility of caring for a wife and a daughter and so one day they came home to a house empty of all his things. Needless to say, her father is the one who ruined love and all of the potential loves that Rachel was to have.

Thankfully Jesse understood her take on love and he had suggested that they only date in high school and then they would go their separate ways as friends for college. He was pretty much the perfect guy for her to date.

Rachel continued to kiss him while he began to tug on the waist of her underwear in an attempt to free it from her skin. Everything felt so strange to Rachel, the feel of his sweaty palms against her skin and the bulge she could feel at her lower waist all made her a little nauseous. Rachel shook her head and pulled away, shoving his hand down from under her dress before she sat up and combed her hands through her hair.

Jesse growled in frustration and sat up, kissing her shoulder. "What is it?"

"Don't you think its a little too soon?" she asked quietly, feeling extremely guilty when she thought about what happened last week with Finn.

His kissing stopped and he leaned back to look at her before forcing a smile at her, "Its not like we just started dating Rachel, its been six months already. Most girls give it up after _one_. I haven't pressured you about it but can you just _consider_ doing this for me?"

Rachel looked back at him and nodded silently, watching while he smiled and gave her a peck on the cheek before excusing himself and heading home. She watched him back out of the drive and disappear before she headed upstairs to shower and go to bed.

_Glee_

Finn hadn't talked to Quinn since the locker incident. He ignored her texts and calls and even her facebook messages to him, he just really didn't want to see her anytime soon. Unfortunately for him it was time for his Home Ec. class and she was going to be in there waiting for him to arrive and start their assignment. When he entered the room he paused, glancing back at Quinn who sat a little straighter in her seat and offered him a smile before looking at the empty seat beside her. He fought the urge to roll his eyes before he took a seat.

"Finnigan, are you lost dear?" she asked, looking up at him and smirking.

"One: stop calling me Finnigan, and two: can I be your partner?" he asked Rachel Berry, who smiled and looked back down at her notes.

"Of course but I must say that I'm quite suprised that you haven't made up with the queen back there."

Finn sighed and leaned back in his chair and started tapping his fingers on the table top, "I don't feel like dealing with her yet."

Rachel turned to look seriously at him for a moment before reaching out and resting her hand on his, "I'm proud of you."

"For what?" Finn asked, trying to convince himself that his heart hadn't sped up at her touch.

She smiled and pulled her hand away, making him long for her to put it back. "Not running right back to Quinn, don't get mad but I kinda expected you to get back with her the next day…seeing as how whipped you are."

Finn let out a loud _ha!_ before sticking his finger in a open can of icing that lay on the end of their table and wiped it down her unsuspecting nose, causing her to cry out and jump back. Rachel's jaw dropped when she realized what he had smeared on her and she glared at him, shaking her head. "Finn!"

Finn couldn't help it, the sight of thick white icing dripping from her nose was just too funny not to laugh at. He should have known it was coming, should have expected her to dip her whole hand into the tub of icing and smash it all over his face, but he didn't. She squealed in delight and doubled over in laughter, backing away from him while he scooped the gunk back from his eyes.

"You did _not_ just do that." Finn didn't notice that by now the whole class had turned to watch them, all of them laughing except for Quinn. "You are so dead."

Finn was ready to grab up the whole sugar box when he heard someone clear her throat and he stopped to turn and look up at Mrs. Hollan who stared at the two of them with her arms crossed, "Principal. Now."

Rachel looked horrified at the thought of being in trouble and led the way out of the classroom, Finn had long legs and he _still_ had trouble keeping up with her fast pace. "Rach, slow down."

Rachel twirled to look at him, no doubt to yell, but when she saw his icing covered face she started to giggle all over again. Finn grinned and looked down at her while she came over to him and reached up to try and help clear some of the thick icing off of his cheeks and mouth. Her hand froze next to his lips and he noticed her glancing back and forth from his eyes to his lips, she shook her head as if too shake off a thought and wiped her hands on her jeans.

Before she even had a chance to turn and walk away he placed his knuckle under her chin and raised her face to his, leaning down and stopping only an inch away from her face before grinning evilly and rubbing his face against hers to result in smearing the icing on her. He wrapped his arms around her waist to keep her from escaping and laughed when she squealed and fought to get away from the icing war, she finally started laughing so hard that she stopped fighting and instead leaned into his chest in defeat, still letting out a soft giggle here and there.

The feel of Rachel in his arms felt so natural to Finn, like it was something that happened all the time. Her body just seemed to mold into his. Rachel pulled back a little and looked up at him, the sight of her slightly parted lips were so irresistible that Finn couldn't stop himself from drawing her to him and covering her icing covered lips with his own, taking a sharp breath when she nibbled on his bottom lip in response. When she realized what she was doing and with who she pulled herself away, blushing, and turned to continue the walk to the principal's office.

Finn watched her retreat halfway down the hall before he began to follow her.

_Glee_

Finn sat next to Mike and Artie among the group of Glee members, trying to stealthily sneak glances at Rachel who was sitting on the floor in front of Mercedes who was fishbone braiding her long brown hair. Finn couldn't hear what they were saying from their distance and the loud chattering but the two of them began to laugh and he saw Rachel glance his way and give him an innocent smile.

Principal Figgins had given the two of them a stern talking to and made them clean themselves up before returning back to class, but that was the extent of their punishment.

A sudden movement made Finn glance back behind where Rachel and Mercedes sat to find Quinn Fabray sitting with her Cheerio friends Santana and Brittany, but she wasn't looking at them or paying attention to anything they said, instead she looked back and forth between Rachel and him. It almost hurt to see the look that she was giving him right now, she looked defeated and miserable. It almost hurt, but not quite.

"Hey guys." their Glee teacher, Will Schuester, called out when he strolled into the room to kick off the next hour.

Finn began to tune him out when Mr. Schue mentioned the words Sectionals and Elton John and the class began to stir, each student shooting out their own ideas about Sectionals and what songs to sing, drowning out the attempts from Schue to reign in the class' attention. The next thing he knew everyone was standing up and leaving the room, laughing and chatting to each other. Quinn was still seated, looking at him, and she stood when he did before making her way over to him only to stop short when Rachel stopped in front of him.

"Can you give me a ride home?" she asked, looking up at him.

Finn smiled and nodded at her and the two of them headed out to the student parking lot, Rachel talking non-stop about the newest Glee assignment and something about him coming over Saturday. "Wait, what?"

Rachel climbed into his car and rolled her eyes at him, "Do you _ever_ pay attention to anything I say?"

"Not really."

She smiled softly at him and shook her head, looking out the window as they drove. He knew that she knew he was just teasing her but strangely she didn't come back at him with a comment of her own like she usually did, instead she simply stared outside while he pulled into her driveway.

"So, come over Saturday around two o'clock." Rachel told him, facing him again.

Finn furrowed his brows, confused. "Wh-"

Rachel sighed and slid out of the car, bending down to peer in the window. "We have to find a song to perform at the upcoming competitions. This is serious Finn, don't forget."

Finn watched Rachel turn on her heel and make her way up her porch and into her house, turning to wave at him right before she shut the front door and disappeared from his sight. He smiled.


	3. Looking For Your Face

The radio was softly playing the top 40's while Rachel Berry sat alone in her bedroom searching through all of the songs on all ten of her I-pods, trying to find the perfect song for the New Directions to perform at the upcoming Sectionals. Out of the thousands of songs she had purchased, there _had_ to be the perfect song in here somewhere.

A quick knock on Rachel's open door tore her gaze away from her project at hand, "Come in!"

Rachel sat up a little straighter and looked around her room and piling the I-pod's in a neat stack at the edge of her bed instead of having them sprawled out across her sheets. Finn was coming over to help her search for songs and she knew he wouldn't care if her room was a disaster or not (especially since his room always looked like a tornado had recently ripped through it) but she still hated when anyone saw her room cluttered up.

She smiled and looked up when he entered the room, "Hey Fff-Jesse!"

Jesse St. James grinned at her and kissed her before sitting on the bed beside her, "What are you doing babe?"

"Uhh, I'm just...New Direction stuff. What are you doing here?"

"I just came to make sure you were still alive. I haven't heard from you." Jesse told her, curiously looking down at her multi-colored I-Pod's and the open notebook laying on her lap that she had written down potential songs on.

Rachel slapped his hand back when he reached out for it and then closed the notebook, "Uh, nice try _Vocal Adrenaline_ boy. Don't try to cheat."

Jesse smirked, "We already have our song, thanks. If you would just switch schools then you might actually be able to win a competition before you graduate."

Rachel glared at him, her competitive side flaring up at him angrily when he implied that New Direction would never win. "Unlike your robot—"

Jesse sighed loudly. "Rachel, don't do that. I'm tired of you trying to start a fight with me about it all the time."

Rachel opened her mouth and closed it again when a quick knock drew their attention to her open bedroom door. Finn stood in the doorway looking at the two of them quietly before flashing that half smile of his and tossing his dark green backpack onto the floor in the corner. "Am I early?"

Rachel looked at the clock by her bed, "For once."

She stuck out her tongue at him playfully and tucked her long hair behind her ears. Finn headed towards the bed to lounge out but changed his mind after glancing at Jesse and he instead dropped down onto Rachel's desk chair. The three of them sat in an awkward silence before Rachel spoke up. "Weeelll, Finn and I really need to work on this assignment."

Jesse's eyes flashed in anger before he placed a smile on his face and stood, leaning down to kiss Rachel. He attempted to engage her tongue with his but she pulled back, "Jesse, company."

"We'll talk later." he gritted out, waving a hand at Finn in goodbye before leaving. They listened as he spoke to Rachel's mom and then the front door shut, signaling that Jesse had left. Finn got up and shut her bedroom door before he took a running jump onto her large bed, making her yelp while she lunged to keep her I-Pods on the bed and not flying across the room.

"Way mature."

Finn smiled and stretched out in front of her, laying on his back to stare up at the ceiling. "He seems nice."

Rachel could hear the sarcasm dripping heavily in those words and she looked over at him, "You're all douches most of the time."

She couldn't help but smile when he threw a hand over his heart and looked at her in mock-hurt. Finn turned his gaze back to the ceiling before he spoke again, "Don't get all pissed at me for saying this but he seems a little…controlling. Self-centered. Ru—"

"I get it, Finn." Rachel interrupted, popping in her headphones and staring down at her I-Pod to hide her face from him. Jesse hadn't started out acting like he did now, in fact this had only started about a month ago and he refused to admit that he had changed at all. After ten minutes of working on song choices she pulled the buds out of her ears and looked up at Finn with every intention on scolding him for slacking on his duties but when she saw that he had fallen asleep she just didn't have the heart to wake him.

A huge grin broke out over her face while she watched him and shook her head, that boy was so weird! Rachel and Finn had become friends in the beginning of 8th grade when they were 13 years old and got paired together for a science project which she ended up doing all alone while he watched a football game on t.v.

Rachel moved closer to him and unfolded a light blanket that had been laying on the edge of her bed. She paused after she covered him with the blanket that barely reached from his knee's to his neck, smiling to herself at how peaceful he looked when he was sleeping. How the worry lines in his forehead were now non-existent and how his moles popped out on his light skin, making him look ten times more adorable then he would have without them. She didn't think before she leaned over and ever-so-softly placed a kiss on his slightly parted lips, needing to do it for some reason that she didn't know.

She pulled back quickly and mentally slapped herself, _Get a freaking grip Rachel Berry!_

_Glee__  
_

Finn Hudson wasn't sure just exactly when he had fallen for his best friend. Maybe it had happened when she had kissed him, or when they had sex, or maybe it was right now while he watched her scrolling through her music, tapping her pencil along with the beat coming through her headphones. The way her hair fell over her face and how intense she looked when she wrote. Finn leaned forward and tucked her long brown hair behind her ear and she snapped her head up to look at him.

Rachel raised her brows at him curiously before flashing him a smile and getting back to work. Finn swallowed and reached out, taking the glitter covered pencil from her hand and intertwining her fingers with his own.

He smiled before crawling closer to her and leaning down to claim her cocoa flavored lips with his, sending an explosion throughout his entire body. It took her a moment to respond against his touch, but when she finally did it was amazing. Finn had never shared a kiss like this with Quinn, and they had kissed a LOT in their five months of dating. He clumsily knocked a couple of her I-Pods to the floor when he was clearing the blanket so that she was laying on her back, causing her to object and scold him but he kissed her gently and she stopped talking.

Her little black and white skirt had been driving him crazy since he had arrived, the way the soft fabric spilled against her soft skin and made her skin tone pop. Finn kissed his way down her neck and softly laid kisses on the cleavage that was visible from her low shirt, earning a sharp intake of breath from her. He smiled and kissed his way back up, pulling her right leg up and around him before sliding closer to her, his body covering hers before he paused, watching her face.

Rachel tried to control her breathing and make her heart stop thumping against her rib cage so loudly because she was almost certain that he could feel it through her skin at this point. The way he was looking down at her so intently, as if he were waiting for her permission, made her shiver. She knew what his eyes were eagerly asking in the place of words, they wanted permission from her before anything else happened.

She laughed out loud in response to his serious expression before snaking a hand around his neck and pulling his face down for a kiss. The kiss turned into a serious make out session which Rachel knew was going to result in out-of-control make out hair. Only when Finn slid his hand under her shirt did she pull away and slide out from under him, running a hand through her unruly hair.

Rachel sighed, "What are we doing?"

Finn sat up as well and faced her, placing his hands on her knee's. "Well, that was called kissi—"

"Oh, so funny." Rachel rolled her eyes at him, "I'm serious."

Finn leaned forward and kissed her softly before sitting back again and smiling, "I think that we should start dating."

"_What_?"

Finn laughed at her response, "Seriously, why not? We've been best friends for three years and we haven't wanted to kill each other yet, I think that could be taken as a very positive sign! Plus we've already had sex, we're a little backwards but thats why we should start dating, right?"

"And what am I suppose to say to Jesse?"

"Umm, how about 'You're cool and all, but not as cool as Finn, sorry'?"

Rachel snorted loudly, "Woooow, so you want me to lie to him?"

Finn glared at her teasing, making her laugh before she sighed, "Finn, I can't just break up with Jesse because you think you want to go out with me."

"What do you mean I _think_ I want to go out with you?" Finn questioned, frowning slightly at her response.

Rachel shrugged, "All this crap is happening between you and Quinn and I don't know, you feel hurt and let down and you're just confused right now. Finn, you think that you want to go out with me because I'm reliable in your life but that's not a good enough reason to start dating. I thought you understood."

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know it was normal to cheat on someone when you really wanted to be with them." Finn retorted, his words bitter.

Rachel stared at him for the longest time before sighing and straightening up her bed, "I think you should go."

"What about the-"

"I don't need your help finding a song, just go." Rachel interrupted, replacing the earbuds and clicking play on her neon green I-Pod. She refused to look up when while Finn climbed off of her bed and disappeared out her bedroom door. She refused to let a tear slide out until she heard his truck start up and back out of her drive.

Rachel rubbed the frustrated tears from her face with her palms and yanked the earbuds away from her before her eye caught something in the corner. Finn's backpack. Annoyed, she gabbed it from the ground intending to toss it into her closet until she could return it but Finn hadn't zipped it up and the contents flew onto her floor.

"_Seriously_ Finn? You lazy ass, you can't even zip up your bag?" Rachel shouted out loud, dropping to her knee's to shove everything back in. She snatched up the stray papers and stacked them on top of each other before she went to put them back in his bag, stopping halfway there when one of the papers caught her eye. Normally, Rachel was not one to read other people's things since she had been raised to respect the privacy of others but her name was in big letters on the top of the paper. She couldn't just _not_ read it.

So she read it. Again and again, her shock wearing off as she sat on her bedroom floor and burned his poem into her brain before placing his bag in the closet and folding his note and sticking it carefully into her jeans pocket.

**Rachel**

**From the beginning of my life  
I have been looking for your face  
but today I have seen it**

**Today I have seen  
the charm, the beauty,  
the unfathomable grace  
of the face  
that I was looking for**

**Today I have found you  
and those who laughed  
and scorned me yesterday  
are sorry that they were not looking  
as I did**

**I am bewildered by the magnificence  
of your beauty  
and wish to see you  
with a hundred eyes**

**My heart has burned with passion  
and has searched forever  
for this wondrous beauty  
that I now behold**

**I am ashamed  
to call this love human  
and afraid of God  
to call it divine**

**Your fragrant breath  
like the morning breeze  
has come to the stillness of the garden  
You have breathed new life into me  
I have become your sunshine  
and also your shadow**

**My soul is screaming in ecstasy  
Every fiber of my being  
is in love with you**

**Your effulgence  
has lit a fire in my heart  
for me  
the earth and sky**

**My arrow of love  
has arrived at the target  
I am in the house of mercy  
and my heart  
is a place of prayer**

_Glee_

_Well guys I hope you liked chapter 3. I did not make up that poem, it is called 'Looking For Your Face' by Rumis. Anyways, thanks to those who took the time to review and those who alerted me or my story! Now is the time to hit that little review button and drop a word or two, thanks! chapter 4 coming soon!_


	4. Girl Fight Tonight

_Hey guys, I just want to thank you all for your reviews and alerts and taking the time to read my story. Also this would have been posted yesterday but I couldn't find my thumbdrive haha, so enjoy! Also the title of this chapter I got from Julie Brown's song, you can check it on youtube hahah_

_

* * *

_

"Finn, dinner is ready." Kurt Hummel announced, popping his head into his step-brothers bed room doorway.

Finn didn't move from his sprawled out position on the floor, an arm draped over his face. Kurt smiled sympathetically at him and walked across the room to take a seat on his unmade bed, "Alright Finn, tell me whats wrong."

When he refused to answer Kurt sighed and crossed his arms, "Would this have anything to do with a certain dark haired girl named Rachel Berry?"

Finn shot up into a sitting position and stared at him, "Ho- why would you say that?"

"Seriously Finn? Everyone at school knows what the two of you did at Quinn Fabray's house." he laughed when he saw Finn's face in response to his answer. "I'm just kidding! I over heard Santana and Quinn discussing it in the gym. Oh, and B.T.W. you might want to warn little miss Berry because Quinn and Santana are plotting revenge."

"What kind of revenge?"

Kurt shrugged, "Didn't say, but knowing the two of them, it can't be good."

Finn groaned, "What am I suppose to do?"

"I don't know but you better figure it out fast, brother." With that he stood up and left the room, calling back once to remind Finn that dinner was waiting on him.

Finn sank back onto the floor, snatching up his phone and typing up a quick text before he trotted down to dinner.

_We need to talk, come over in a hour._

Finn spent the next hour at the dinner table chewing on his chicken but not being able to enjoy it because he was too worried about what he would say when she came over tonight. The clock was ticking. How was one suppose to branch on this subject and stop something bad from inevitably happening to his best friend?

The doorbell rang at eight o'clock on the dot and he excused himself from the table before noticing that every one else had already finished and left him to himself after trying unsuccessfully to engage him in family conversation. Finn shook his head and hurried to the door, trying not to pull it off his hinges when he opened the door to the beautiful girl waiting on his porch.

"Quinn."

"Finn."

"Come on in, lets go to my room." he stepped back to give her room to enter.

Quinn nodded and gave him a small smile before coming inside and leading him to his room where she took s seat on his bed, patting the spot next to her. Finn shut the bedroom door and sat on the bed, opening and closing his mouth a few times while he tried to figure out what to say to her.

"I want to get back together." "I heard you're going to do something to Rachel." They both spoke at the same time before looking at the other silently.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Quinn lied. He could tell that she was lying because the corners of her lips would twitch ever-so-slightly when she did so, he sighed.

"Why are you doing this?" Finn asked her leaning forward to rest his elbows on his legs while he looked over at her. "I am asking you _not_ to do whatever it is that you and Santana are planning to do to Rachel."

Quinn lifted her chin and looked out the window for a minute before turning back to look at him, "We'll leave her alone if you get back with me and _never_ do anything like you did again."

"Are you black-mailing me?" Finn blinked.

Quinn shrugged at him, her face completely serious. "If that's what you want to call it, Finn. All I know is that I want to be back with you and I don't want you with her, so if you really want to ensure nothing happens to her then you'll get back together with me."

"_Are you serious?" _

"I am completely one-hundred percent serious. You're the quarterback of the football team and I'm the captain of the Cheerios, it just makes sense that we be together." Quinn told him, reaching out and putting her hand on his thigh, rubbing her thumb back and forth on his jeans and smiling sweetly at him.

"Okay, we should get back together then." Finn told her. He really didn't have a choice, did he? It was either date her to protect Rachel from whatever Quinn and Santana had been plotting, or not date her and let something happen that he could have prevented.

Quinn smiled triumphantly and leaned forward, sliding her lips on top of his and drawing him into a kiss. For some reason though it just wasn't like it use to be, how it should feel, instead it just felt...empty and awkward.

_

* * *

_

"Finn!"

Finn Hudson turned away from Puck to spot the short brown haired girl weaving her way through the crowded hallway until she stood right in front of him, holding out his backpack in front of her. "I just wanted to return this."

Finn took his bag from her and she turned to leave but he hurriedly grabbed her hand to stop her from leaving, "Hey, are you going to the game?"

Rachel looked back at him and down at their connected hands before she pulled hers away, running a hand through her hair. "Umm, yeah, I am. I'll be cheering you on from the stands, as I always do."

Finn stared down at her wanting nothing more than to reach out and stroke her soft brown hair, stare deeply into her eyes and kiss those softly smiling lips of hers. It wasn't until Quinn was standing right behind Rachel that he noticed her and his heart felt like it had just dropped down into his stomach. Quinn looked _pissed_. She brushed past Rachel, managing to 'accidently' hit her shoulder before wrapping her arms around Finn's waist and giving him a kiss on the lips.

"We should head out the the field, baby." she smiled up at him, but he could see the anger in her eyes.

Finn nodded and slammed his locker shut, glancing at Rachel again before placing his arm around his girlfriends shoulder and leaving Rachel standing in the hall to look after them.

"Hey girly, you ready to head to the field?"

Rachel turned to slip her arm into the arm of her best friend, Mercedes, before agreeing with her and following the same way Finn and Quinn had just left. Rachel and Mercedes had both attended every football game that their school had since freshman year, it was like a tradition.

The girls made their way to the front of the stands, ready to cheer on their football players like crazy. Mercedes glanced at her from the corner of her eye, "So, I saw that Frankenteen was back with the cheer-bitch."

Rachel nodded and stared hard out at the field where the players were getting into position, she instantly saw Finn who was shouting out calls. How could he already be back with Quinn? He _knew_ that Quinn had cheated on him, he had told her himself.

They were halfway through the game when it happened. The crowd has started to laugh, only a few people at first but soon the whole stadium was either laughing or gasping or cat calling loudly. Rachel scanned the football field in search of a streaker or something else that could get the whole crowd going like it was now but there didn't seem to be anything out of the ordinary going on.

She almost wished there was.

Mercedes grabbed her hand and looked at her with huge eyes, looking sick. "Rachel, we need to go."

"What?" Rachel asked, hearing a few guys from class calling her name loudly and yowling. _What the hell?_ "I don't understand wha-" _Oh. My. GOD._

There it was. The reason for such a weird and sudden reaction. On the screen that showed close ups of the game was a picture of Rachel Berry with her head back and eyes closed taking a shower in the girls locker room. It was taken from her belly button up, revealing to everyone at the game all that she had to offer to the world, she felt sick. She was going to vomit.

Rachel's hands were shaking when Mercedes grabbed her arm and yanked her out of her seat and down the bleachers, the calls getting louder and more inappropriate the further away they got. Hot tears cascaded down Rachel's cheeks and she bit back a sob as the two of them left the field and practically ran to Mercedes' car where Rachel buried her face into her palms and cried.

_

* * *

_

Finn had just caught the ball when the strange cheering and a movement in the bleachers caught his attention. He frowned when he saw Mercedes dragging a distraught looking Rachel down the bleacher steps and out the fence to the parking lot. It didn't take long for him to find out what had just happened.

There on the jumbo screen was a screen shot of a top-naked Rachel Berry for the whole crowd and football team to see, Finn felt himself freeze up. He looked over at the cheerleaders to see them all cracking up and pretending to flash the crowd playfully, Finn was so pissed he could have beat the hell out of all of them if he was the kind of guy that hit girls, but he wasn't.

Finn threw the football in his hands down and stormed off the field.


	5. Bare Naked

_Well guys, thank the people of H&R block for providing you with this chapter seeing as I am currently sitting here waiting to do my taxes and so that means I have 45 minutes to kill before I am even called back there so I can finish up this chapter! I'm just happy I brought my laptop with me so I have something to do! Enjoy, and please review!_

_

* * *

_

"RACHEL!"

Finn's sneakers slid on the gravel beneath him and he lost his balance, falling hard on the ground and sending a throbbing pain up his wrist. He got back to his feet just in time to see Mercedes' car disappear around the corner and fade out of sight.

"Finn!"

He twirled around when Quinn put a hand on his shoulder, his fists clenched in anger. "I can't believe that you would be such a horrible bitch that you would actually do something like that to somebody!"

Quinn shook her head, "Finn, I didn-"

"SHUT UP QUINN!" Finn screamed, making her take a few steps back in shock. "You walk around at school all day long with your nose up thinking that you are _so_ much better than everyone else but the truth of the matter is that you are a sad, pathetic, BITCH and no one likes you!"

Hot tears were falling down Quinn's cheeks now and she reached forward for him, "I had nothing to do with tha-"

"Just STOP." Finn shoved her arm away from him, "I'm done with you, I never even want to speak to you again."

He shook his head at her and took off running to the locker room where he snatched his truck keys from his locker and jogged back outside, not even bothering to change out of his football uniform and back into his regular clothes. The loud cheering coming from the stadium alerted Finn to the fact that the game was still going on and that he would no doubt get ripped a new one from Coach Beiste bright and early monday morning.

"What the hell, Hudson?"

Finn rolled his eyes and stuck his key into the door, "I don't have time to talk Puckerman."

Noah 'Puck' Puckerman slammed his fist down on the hood of Finn's truck, commanding his attention. "Dude, you just fucking opened the ball up and let the other team grab it and score! Now you're just going to take off and leave your team out there when they need you the most? No, get your sorry ass out there and lets do this."

Finn slammed the door and started the ignition, looking at Puck before putting his truck into gear. "There are more important things than just football, you know?"

Puck scoffed, "Uh, yeah, its called hot babes and the only way we're gonna get with some hot babes is by winning this thing."

Finn simply ignored him and peeled out of the parking lot, hearing loud cursing trailing after him and a very angry hand gesture followed. He thought about going back and finishing the game, leading his team to victory once again, but when he remembered the look on Rachel's face then he knew there was no way he could finish out the game without knowing how she was.

It took everything in him not to press his gas pedal to the floor and speed all the way to Rachel's house, where he hoped she was, but he somehow managed to do it. He immediately saw Mercedes' hot red mustang parked in the Berry's driveway and turned in behind it, almost forgetting to shut off the engine before he jumped out and raced up the porch steps. He didn't even knock on the door, he just simply rushed inside.

"Rachel?"

Mercedes walked out from the kitchen, a steaming cup of liquid in her hands. She looked both pissed off and sad as she stood there looking at him, "She's in bed crying."

Finn reached out his hands and took the cup of herbal tea from her before climbing the stairs that led to Rachel Berry's bedroom. The door was already open so he walked in and over to where the frail looking figure laid on the bed, staring out the window silently. Finn set her steaming cup on the bedside table and climbed onto the bed with her, blocking her view of the window and scooting closer until they were almost nose to nose. She looked at him for a minute before she looked down and sniffled, just as Mercedes walked in and took a spot on the edge of the bed.

"It's going to be okay." Finn told her, tucking her hair back behind her ear.

Mercedes nodded, "Yeah girl, something is going to happen over the weekend and everybody's gonna forget about this."

"Really? You expect me to believe that everybody is going to forget that a topless photo of me was shown to the whole school?" Rachel croaked out before starting to cry again, burying her face into Finn's chest.

"I'm going downstairs." Mercedes announced, not knowing what to say or do to make the situation any better. "You get some sleep Rachel."

Finn nodded at Mercedes' gesture for him to join her as soon as Rachel passed out and she left to go downstairs. It didn't take Rachel long at all to fall asleep so Finn kissed her forehead and carefully climbed out of the bed so as not to wake her, looking back at her sleeping figure one more time before he trotted downstairs and met Mercedes in the living room, taking a seat on the couch.

"It was Quinn and Santana." he spat out like the words were acid on his tongue.

Mercedes looked like she wanted to jump up and go pound the girls now, "I'm going to _kill_ those Cheerios. What kind of person does something like that? If they really think that they're just going to do something like that and get away with it then they have another thing coming to them!"

Finn leaned his head back against the couch back and sighed, "Its all my fault that this happened."

"Excuse me?"

Finn looked helplessly at her, "Kurt overheard Quinn and Santana plotting something to do to Rachel so I invited Quinn over and she basically black-mailed me into dating her again and promising to pretty much stay away from Rachel. Before the game she saw me talking to Rachel and must have had that picture ready just in case, I'm so stupid!"

"Are you telling me that crazy white girl made you promise to stay away from one of your best friends, snuck a picture of my girl, and then showed it to the whole school because you _talked_ to her?" Mercedes demanded, voice rising. "That's it, I'm going to go shank that bitch!"

"Mercedes, no." a small voice spoke when Mercedes jumped up out of her chair. Rachel stood in the entry way for a moment before taking a seat on the couch next to Finn and took his hand, "And Finn, this wasn't cause by you. It happened and no matter what we do, we can't make it un-happen so there's no point in wallowing. I just have to move forward from here with my head held high, its not fair but there's nothing I can do to erase what happened."

The doorbell rang and Finn pulled Rachel into a big hug while Mercedes stood and went to answer the door, returning with one of the last people Finn wanted to see right now, Jesse St. James. He tightened his grip around Rachel, frowning slightly at the douche bag standing in front of them and reluctantly released his hold when Rachel gently pushed back from him and stood up.

Finn watched with jealousy as Rachel fell into Jesse St. Jackasses arms and he wrapped his arms around her waist, shooting an almost smug look Finn's way. Surely he was imagining it. "I heard what happened baby, why don't you go up and take a shower to clean yourself up then we can talk about this."

Rachel nodded her agreement and retreated up the stairs to go hop in the shower. Mercedes got a phone call from her mom and had to leave, making Finn promise to have Rachel call her later that night when she felt up to it. Finn must have really made somebody made in his past life to be stuck in this room alone with Jesse, who was currently looking out the window and shaking his head before he let out a dramatic sigh and turned to face Finn angrily.

"I can't believe what she could have possibly be thinking!"

Finn blinked, "Yeah, I know, I never thought that she would do something like that, not really."

Jesse humphed, "I knew that she had been acting a little off but I _never_ imagined she would do something so unbelievably stupid! I mean do you understand how that makes me look?"

"Wait a second," Finn held up a hand to stop hi from talking more, "_What the hell are you talking about?_ How do you know how Quinn has been acting and what do you mean how it makes _you_ look?"

Jesse frowned at him, "Quinn? I'm talking about Rachel letting her stupid friends take pictures of her to blast it up in front of everyone, I mean now everyone at my school has seen my girlfriend almost fully naked because she was being a complete idiot! Now I'm getting hell left and right an-"

One moment Finn was sitting on the couch growing angrier and angrier as words spilled out of his big ugly mouth and the next moment Finn was flying off of the couch and had shoved Jesse's head so hard against the window that the glass actually cracked down the middle. His arm pressed heavily against the douche bag's neck, cutting off his air supply. If Rachel hadn't rushed into the room after hearing the loud crack and screamed then Finn really wasn't sure if he would have stopped himself from strangling that asshole to death.

Rachel rushed over to Jesse who had slumped to the ground gasping for breath and stared up at Finn in complete shock, her eyes wide and a little terrified. "Finn, what the hell are you doing?"

Jesse wiped blood from his lip which Finn hadn't even realized he had punched and glared up at him, "He just fucking jumped me for no reason!"

Rachel looked at her boyfriend and then up at Finn, asking him with her eyes to explain. "Finn, tell me what happened."

He knew that if he stayed there one minute longer then he was going to explode on that guy again and he didn't want Rachel to see him acting like that, so he turned on his heel and left.

"He's a fucking psychopath!" Jesse shouted, pushing himself up to his feet and glaring after Finn. "Don't see him anymore, Rachel."

Rachel blinked, "What?"

Jesse turned to look at her as if she were an idiot, "I don't want you being around that crazy person, he's obviously dangerous and hot-tempered! Just tell him that you don't want to see h-"

"Jesse." Rachel interrupted coldly, frowning. "I am _not_ going to tell my best friend that I don't want to hang out with him anymore, it is not going to happen. Drop it."

**_

* * *

_**

"You're going to _WHAT_?" Mercedes exclaimed into the phone, her jaw dropped.

"You heard me. Just make sure she gets there."

The phone hung up on her and she turned to face a distraught looking Rachel Berry who had her knee-length knit sweater wrapped tightly around her, staring at the front door as if it were going to physically attack her. Mercedes held out her hand, which Rachel hesitantly took, and smiled at her before gently pulling her outside and to her waiting car.

"Rachel, this is going to be really hard for you but just know that Finn and I have your back, we're not going to leave your side." Mercedes told her on the short drive to school, squeezing her hand tightly as she parked her car and they stared out at their fellow classmates. "You're going to have to face them eventually."

Rachel nodded and shaking, she stepped out of the car, her bag clenched tightly in her grasped as Mercedes walked around the car and the two of them walked into the school building together. Rachel forced herself to raise her head up and stride forward despite the looks and the whispers and the cruel laughter that every single person in the hall was giving her, some guys even lifted their shirts and hooted inappropriately. Rachel was proud of herself for actually getting to her locker without crying yet, but she didn't know how long that was going to hold up, all that everyone was ever going to remember her by was the girl they saw topless at the football game.

"Rache-"

"Oh hell to the no!" Mercedes called out, putting a hand on her hip as Quinn Fabray walked over to them. "You better get your pathetic little self away from her before I remove you!"

Rachel turned to look at the Cheerio who looked a little frightened of the threat, "I love how you try to be the spokesperson for Christianity, yet all you seem to do is cheat on your boyfriend and do the most horrible things, Quinn. I hope that you had your laugh, but Finn and I are always going to be friends regardless of what you or anyone else has to say about it."

Quinn just looked at her and nodded, "It wasn't me, despite what Finn may think, and I'm sorry it happened."

Rachel was about to open her mouth to respond when Mercedes gasped and then started to giggle, grabbing Rachel's shoulders and turning her around to look at what had just strolled into the school building and captured the entire hallways attention.

"Oh. My. God." Mercedes, Rachel, and Quinn all exclaimed together as Finn Hudson, quarterback of the football team, strolled down the hallway in sunglasses, boots, and nothing else but Super Mario underwear.

For the first time in three days, Rachel laughed.


	6. I Love Him

**_Hey guys! Well, just had a week full of midterms, and i've been on spring break with my sister and dad who i never get to see, thats why its been so long updating. Sorry its like super short, I just wanted to get you guys a chapter so you knew I didn't forget ya! Anyways, again I want to thank all of you wonderful readers who took the time to review or alert my story, it means a lot!_**

**_Oh and I do not own Glee or anything like that, obviously!_**

Rachel couldn't breathe.

Was Finn Hudson, Mr. Popular football quarterback, walking down the hall...in his underpants and shades? Was he strutting his stuff down the school hallway for everybody to see? This _had_ to be a dream, right?

But no, it wasn't a dream. Rachel's chest tightened painfully while she watched him stomp down the hallway, high-fiving his friends when they passed by and cracked jokes at his expense, smiling the whole time. Even though he looked in every way like he confident and didn't have a care in the world, she could tell that he was embarrassed by the way his cheeks were tinged with light pink blotches and his left hand twitched.

He was doing this for her.

Finn stopped right in front of her and smiled down at her, his famous Hudson smile almost literally making her swoon where she stood. He adjusted the backpack on his bare shoulder and looked at them over the top of his shades, "Ladies."

Mercedes burst into a deep laugh and leaned against the lockers for support, trying to wipe away the tears that were snaking their way down her cheeks from laughing so hard. Quinn had moved from where she had been standing beside the girls and was now across the hall, her jaw dropped in shock as she looked at Finn's attire, or lack thereof. Rachel shook her head and pressed her hand firmly against her mouth to muffle her giggles, which only earned a broader smile from the boy.

"Finn, you're going to get in trouble." Rachel managed to get out.

Finn shrugged, reaching up and adjusting his shades before offering a small smile to her when the bell rang, "Well I better head to class."

"Finn, please, go put some clothes on." Rachel begged, grabbing his arm to stop him from strolling into class dressed like that. "Besides, everyone saw my boobs, that's worse than being seen in your underwear."

Finn looked down at her over the top of his shades, "Do you want to hold on to my power ranger underpants then and I'll go in my birthday suit?"

Rachel felt her face flame up at the thought and she shook her head no wildly, smacking his arm when he began to crack up at her expression. "Gym clothes Finn! Now!"

Finn cracked another smile at her, secretly rather grateful that she didn't agree with letting him strip down and go to class. "Good, I'd rather not get arrested and be titled a sex offender or something, that might be a little hard to explain to my mom."

Rachel and Mercedes collapsed against each other in giggles when he turned and strode towards the gym, the white ranger face on his butt moving with every step that he took. It almost looked like it was dancing. They finally got their giggles under control and calmed down enough to link their arms and start for their first hour class, which they shared.

Mercedes shook her head, grinning. "I think that boy has got it for you _baaaddd_, girl."

Throughout first period Rachel and Mercedes had to force themselves not to look at each other or they would start a giggling fit, if Rachel even heard the softest giggle coming from Mercedes then she would picture it in her head and begin to giggle along with her which made Mercedes' giggle louder until the both of them had their faces in their hands, snorting uncontrollably. Needless to say, they got sent to the principals office before class was over.

* * *

Rachel was cornered. She had tried to escape the Cheerio by dodging into one of the bathroom stalls but Quinn simply stopped right outside of it, sighing heavily. "Listen Rachel, I know that you have every right to hate me, I've been awful to both you and Finn but I need to explain! Yes, it was my idea to get back at you for sleeping with Finn and I was there when the picture was taken but I swear to you that I told Santana not to do it. All I wanted was Finn back, I love him and he broke my heart, so I was angry."

Rachel sat silently on the toilet lid, staring hard at the squeaky white shoes peering at her from the other side of the door before she stood up and left the safety of the stall to face her opponent. "Did you ever think about how you were breaking _his_ heart?"

Quinn had the decency to look genuinely ashamed and even wiped away a tear from her cheek. "Honestly, I was just thinking of myself. My whole life I've always put myself before everyone else, that was how I was raised and even though I knew it wasn't right I did it anyways and I never thought about who it was hurting until now."

Rachel stared at her for the longest time before she finally managed to speak, "What do you want from me?"

Quinn sniffled, "I want you to give Finn back to me."

Rachel went through the rest of the day almost in fast forward, both guilty and pissed off at Quinn. On one hand the guilt was gnawing at her angrily for being the other woman, on the other hand what right did Quinn have to be pissed at her? She had been doing the same damn thing to Finn for possibly the entire time they had been dating. Still, did that make it right?

Anyways, Finn wasn't hers to give back. She didn't own him, he wasn't her property, besides she was dating Jesse St. James. Rachel was halfway home when a short beep made her turn and smile at Finn before hopping into his truck, "Hey there streaker."

Finn blushed and laughed, "I got two weeks detention for that one."

"You didn't have to do that for me, Finn." Rachel said quietly, leaning her head back against her seat and looking out the window.

Finn reached across and took her hand in his, squeezing it softly when she turned to look down at their joined hands. "I hate seeing you upset, the smile I got was so worth it."

Rachel felt her heart race in her chest and inhaled sharply, "QUINNLOVESYOU."

Finn looked at her, blinking. "Uhhh...what?"

"Quinn came and talked to me and she really loves you Finn, I can tell." she informed him before freeing her hand from his.

"Okay, awkward." he smiled again, "Do you want to come over-"

"Finn." Rachel interrupted, finally looking at him. "Quinn _really_ loves you, she was crying and apologizing and stuff. She's sorry. Maybe its for the best if you two just get back together."

The truck was silent for the rest of the ride to her place, "She also told me that Santana was the one behind the picture at the football game."

Finn instantly went from sad, mopey Finn to furious Finn, whirling his head up to look at her, "I should have known! If she wasn't a girl I woul-"

"I'm going to the principal tomorrow about it." Rachel gently interrupted. "I—Finn, just think about the Quinn thing, okay?"

She hoped out of his truck and headed inside, shutting the door behind her and leaning against it, sliding down to the floor and placing her head in her hands. What the heck was wrong with her? She had a boyfriend so why was it hurting so much when she told another boy to go back to his ex-girlfriend?


	7. Just The Way You Are

**I haven't updated in a WHILE so sorry guys, its been really crazy. I'm gonna try to work on this story as much as I can between school work :) hopefully you enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

"What's up your butt today Fabray?"

Quinn glanced over at Santana before shutting her locker firmly, "Finn is pissed at me over the picture disaster and refuses to even talk to me. He literally turns in the hallway and walks the other way if he see's me."

Santana Lopez rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her silicon filled chest, "Then just go make out with someone hot and that giant boy-man will be back to you faster than you can say 'Finn who'."

"I don't think so Santana, you weren't there when he was yelling at me." She sighed, "I don't think he's going to just forgive me so easily."

"Then seduce him and-"

"_Would Quinn Fabray and Santana Lopez please report to the Principal's office."_

Quinn shrugged at Santana and the two of them made their way to the principal's office at the entrance of the school. They had just walked in together when their cheerleading coach, Sue Sylvester, started shouting.

"There's no proof!"

"What's going on Coach Sylvester?" Quinn asked, noticing Rachel Berry sitting against the wall.

Principal Figgins motioned for the girls to sit down before he spoke, "Ms. Berry here has informed me that Santana Lopez is the one responsible for the picture fiasco that happened at the football game. This is a very serious crime, punishable by the law-"

Santana threw up a hand to interrupt, "Wait, what? I'm _not_ going to jail over HER."

"Maybe you should have thought of that before you decided to expose her all over the-"

"What proof do you have?" Santana asked, sitting back and crossing her arms defiantly. "Did somebody see me doing this? I have a alibi, I was at cheerleading practice."

"That's not true!" Rachel finally spoke, glaring at the Latina. "Quinn told me herself that it was you who did it!"

The room got deadly quiet as everyone turned their heads to look at Quinn. Figgins leaned forward, "Quinn, is this true?"

Quinn's mouth was suddenly dry and she felt like one of those deer in the headlights. She knew the truth; she knew that Santana was the one responsible for the display of Rachel's naked picture but there was no way that she could rat out her best friend.

"I don't know what she's talking about Principal Figgins." Quinn lied, staring down at her hands quietly and trying to ignore the feel of Rachel's eyes bearing down on her. "I never told her that, I don't know who put that picture of her up."

Sue gave a short laugh, "You dragged us in here with false accusations and wasted our time? I'll have you disemboweled!"

Figgins sighed, use to Sue's threats by now and waved them away. Rachel shook her head and faced him, "Principal Figgins I SWEAR to you that Quinn told me to my face that Santana was behind it!"

"I believe you Rachel, but the fact of the matter is that there is no proof unless Miss Fabray steps forward and tells me herself that Santana was behind the whole thing. I just can't see that happening though, until that happens though you can be sure that I will try to get to the bottom of this."

Rachel fled from his office and down the hall, flinging open her locker door angrily and snatching out the book and notebook she needed for history class. She nearly screamed when she shut her locker and Finn's face greeted her suddenly, "Holy crap Finn!"

He smiled a little at her, "What happened in there?"

Rachel sighed and shook her head, "Nothing."

"What do you mean nothing, I thought you were telling-"

"I _did_ tell him. Quinn denied that she said anything and since that was the only witness to the ordeal, there's nothing that he can do."

"But-"

"Finn, just let it go." Rachel interrupted, "Sue Sylvester would kill me before she let Santana get taken from her Cheerio's team. I think it might be in my best interest to just move on and try to forget that the whole thing ever even happened. Oh, there's Mercedes, I told her that I would sit with her at the assembly, see you later Finn."

Rachel flashed him a forced smile before she turned and headed down the hall over to her best friend, the two of them locked arms and instantly started giggling. Mercedes had this way about her that never failed to make Rachel feel a little bit better about any situation she might be facing, they were more than just best friends they were like soul mates (without the whole being in love thing).

As usual, the two of them fought their way to the front of the bleachers at the end of the court, away from the stage so they wouldn't get yelled at for talking or giggling too loudly. Mercedes sat on the edge, claiming to be claustrophobic, which worked out well at that moment because her boyfriend Jesse St. James suddenly surprised Rachel by plopping down in the open spot next to her.

"Hello beautiful." He whispered, winking.

"Jesse!" Rachel smiled and leaned over to give him a kiss, he grinned and snaked his arm around her waist. "What are you doing here?"

Jesse nuzzled his nose into her neck, "I missed you."

"Is that Finn?" Mercedes suddenly interrupted, squinting at the stage where a rather tall sixteen-year-old boy was standing nervously at the microphone.

"What is he doing?" Rachel asked, furrowing her brows up at him in confusion. The assembly was suppose to be about drunk driving wasn't it?

The two of them exchanged quizzical looks when music started playing, and then….

_Oh~_

_Her eyes, her eyes, make the stars look like they're not shining_

_Her hair, her hair, falls perfectly without her trying_

_She's so beautiful, and I tell her everyday_

_Yeah, I know, I know, when I compliment her she won't believe me_

_And its so, its so, sad to think that she don't see what I see_

_But everytime she asks me do I look okay, I say_

_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change_

_Cause you're amazing, just the way you are_

_And when you smile, the whole world stops to stare for a while_

_Because you're amazing, just the way you are_

_Yeah_

Oh GOD. Was he looking at her? Rachel watched as he finally spotted her in the crowd and turned, singing directly to her. Rachel's face flamed and she grabbed Mercedes' hand tightly, "Please tell me that I am seeing things."

"What is he doing?" Jesse asked, resting a hand on Rachel's knee, obviously not noticing that Finn had directed his song at her.

Mercedes blinked and raised her eyebrows, whispering. "Is he really up there singing to you?"

"What is this, High School Musical?" Rachel demanded, trying to sound angry and convince herself that she was.

_Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she let me_

_Her laugh, her laugh, she hates but I think its so sexy_

_She's so beautiful, and I tell her everyday_

_Oh, you know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change_

_If perfect's what you're looking for then just stay the same_

_So, don't even bother asking if you look okay_

_You know I'll say_

Rachel felt her breath catch in her throat when he sang to her, his words hitting her like a tidal wave over and over again, nearly drowning her. People were starting to turn now, trying to figure out who Finn Hudson was dedicating this song to and finally they began to whisper and point at Rachel Berry who sat staring back at him in shock, slowly shaking her head and willing him to stop.

"Rachel?" Jesse frowned, "What is this?"

_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change_

_Cause you're amazing, just the way you are_

_And when you smile, the whole world stops to stare for a while_

_Cause girl you're amazing, just the way you are_

_Yeah~_

She bolted. Rachel jumped to her feet when he finished the song and everyone turned to cheer for his song. Rachel stomped down the hall, trying to reach the exit before Finn would even notice that she had disappeared from the auditorium, but just her luck she heard heavy footfalls running after her and his voice calling her name.

Finn grabbed her arm to stop her and she turned to face him, hot tears in her eyes. "Why are you doing this?"

He was taken aback at her shout, "I want you to know how I feel!"

"Finn!" Rachel let out a strangled cry, wiping back the tears that now snaked down her cheeks. "I _know_ how you feel! But I have a boyfriend, and Quinn is still in love with you!"

"I don't give a damn about how Quinn feels!" Finn reached forward and helped wipe her tears away, which only made her cry harder, why couldn't he just be a jerk? "Rachel, why can't you just admit that you like me, that the two of us belong together? I know you feel what I feel. Are you seriously going to say that you didn't feel anything when we-"

"_Please_, Finn, please stop talking."

"No, I'm not going to just keep pretending that I'm not in love with you, because I am. _I love you, Rachel Berry._" Finn told her, smiling that half smile of his that was just so damn adorable that it hurt her just to look.

Rachel bit her lip and forced herself to look him in the eye, "It was just sex, Finn."

She watched his smile slowly face, the pain registering in his eyes and then his own eyes burned with tears when he realized that she was serious. Why? Why did she feel the need to hurt him like this? Rachel shook her head and turned around to leave, only getting two steps before he spoke again.

"It might have been just sex for you but it was my first time, and I'm sorry that I thought it might mean as much to you as it did me. I know you and Jesse-"

Rachel whirled on him, "I was a virgin too! Jesse and I haven't had sex!"

She didn't hear anything else that Finn said because she was out of there.


	8. What's A Girl To Do?

**Hey guys! Really, very sorry! It has been extremely nuts here, anyways here is your long-awaited next chapter. I hope you enjoy it and I will try my hardest to get the next chapter up soon! Stick with me guys ! haha**

"What was he thinking?" Rachel asked out loud to herself, flopping down on her bed angrily. "Is he out of his mind? As if everyone at school doesn't have _enough_ to gossip about me!"

A soft knock on her bedroom door made her rear her head up and narrow her eyes before reaching down and pulling off one of her shoes, ready to chunk it at Finn's big dumb head if he was stupid enough to walk through her doorway.

"Rach?" Jesse's voice asked before he sauntered into her room. "What just happened? You totally ditched me at your school."

Rachel blushed and looked down, "I'm so sorry Jesse, I completely forgot you were there when-"

"When Finn Hudson sang you a love song in front of the entire school?" Jesse asked, raising a eyebrow at her and taking a seat on her bed before reaching over and gently squeezing her leg.

She blinked a few times and cleared her throat, "You seem to be taking this very well?"

He surprised her by laughing out loud and shaking his head at her, "Rachel, you are so cute. Do you really think I would in any way feel threatened by _Finn Hudson_?"

"Uhh…" Rachel looked at him dumbly, if only he knew!

Jesse snorted, "Rachel, look at him and then look at me. Not only am I better looking but I am also a better singer and I am a hell of a lot smarter than him. There's really no comparison."

Rachel frowned over at him, anger coursing through her instantly at his insults. "Finn is very attractive, he has an amazing voice _and_ he's sma- he's not at the bottom of the academic list."

Jesse shot her an annoyed look, "He's pretty close to the bottom though, isn't he?"

Well…_true_. Rachel sighed loudly and leaned back against her headboard, looking up at the ceiling. "Jesse, just leave him alone."

He shrugged at her and smiled, crawling across her bed and settling himself between her legs. "You look hot today."

Rachel looked at him in amazement. How could a guy sit there and want to fool around with his girlfriend right after another guy had just serenaded her in front of the entire school? Jesse didn't notice her incredulous look, that or he chose to ignore it, and slid a hand under her shirt.

Rachel didn't object when he pulled her down until he was lying on top of her, sucking at her neck like a damn fish. How could guys not tell when their girlfriends were not in the mood to fool around? Maybe they just didn't care as long as the girl would just lie there for him to play with.

When he suddenly pulled back it caught her by surprise, "Do you like Finn?"

Rachel felt her heart speed up at his question and the first answer that popped into her head was _Yes!_ She rolled her eyes exaggeratedly at Jesse and gave him a smile before wrapping a hand around his neck and pulling him back against her. She giggled at all the right times, gasped when necessary, and gently pushed his hands away when he got too bold, but the whole time all she could think about was Finn and the horrible pained look he had in the hallway.

* * *

It had been two weeks since the gym incident and Rachel was getting rather good at ignoring and being ignored by Finn Hudson. If they happened to be walking down the hall at the same time they would look away and speed out of sight, if they saw each other at lunch they would simply hurry over to a friend and laugh loudly, and when they were in class together they did everything that they could to not make eye contact.

It was Thursday evening and Mercedes had come over to Rachel's to work on an assignment, aka hound her about Finn. "You can't just ignore him forever."

"Its not forever." Rachel replied, shrugging. "Just until we graduate high school and I move to New York."

Mercedes snorted, "Wooooow. Rachel you need to talk to that boy, he deserves a-"

"He deserves _what_ Mercedes?" Rachel demanded, tapping her pencil.

"He deserves more than this." Mercedes said quietly, reaching over and taking her hand. "Rach, that boy is head over heels for you. He has always _always_ stood up for you, I mean the boy walked through the school in his underwear!"

Rachel moaned, "I didn't ask him to do that!"

"Nope, but he still did it. Look, I'm not saying to break up with St. Jackass and date Finn but you two have been friends for far too long to let something like this ruin everything. You need to go make things right."

Rachel was silent for the longest time before letting out a shaky laugh, "St. Jackass, really?"

Mercedes beamed at her, "Rachel can I tell you something without you getting all puffy at me?"

"Puffy?" Rachel questioned, smiling slightly. "What is puffy?"

"You know, angry! Puffy!" Mercedes laughed and rolled her eyes before turning serious. "I've known you for a long time and I've been there since you first started dating Jesse. You never…I don't know exactly, you just don't seem as happy or yourself or something when you're with him. On the other hand, every single time I see you with Finn you have a smile on your face or you're playing around with him or something."

Rachel was about to speak but Mercedes held up a hand to stop her, "I'm almost finished. I know that you think Finn is only interested in you now because you two slept together, don't look at me like that because I know its true, but ever since I met the two of you he has always given you little looks like that and yes they kinda stopped when he was dating Quinn but I know that if you would have given any inclination that you liked him he would have been by your side in an instant."

Rachel sighed, "Ced… I know he's a great person and if we dated he'd be amazing but-"

"But you're afraid. You're afraid that Finn is going to do exactly what your dad did to you and your mom and leave you. I understand your fear, it's a scary thing, but you can't just be with someone like Jesse who is never going to love you like you deserve to be loved."

'_Fuck_' Rachel thought as hot tears swam around in her vision before escaping down her cheeks, she swiped at them and shook her head. "I don't want to go through what my mother went through. I listened to her cry ever single night for months. I know you're trying to help me 'learn to love' but I just don't see the point in it, it doesn't last."

Mercedes looked like she wanted to object but she didn't, she simply nodded once and turned back to her homework assignment.

* * *

Rachel twirled a long strand of her hair between her fingers and kept her eyes glued to the notebook paper in front of her. There was only ten minutes left of class and so far she had managed to completely ignore (and be completely ignored by) Finn Hudson, who sat at the same table as her. It was so awkward and unpleasant.

So to say she was surprised was a bit of an understatement when he tore off a piece of notebook paper and slid it over to her. Rachel didn't bother to glance up at him as she slowly turned her eyes to the familiar writing on the paper.

**_Rach- Will you please talk to me?_**

Rachel bit her bottom lip and grabbed her pencil, trying to pretend that her heart hadn't sped up just the slightest or that her palms hadn't gotten strangely sweaty out of nowhere.

**What is it?**

**_I'm sorry. I shouldn't have embarrassed you like that in front of everybody and I shouldn't have gotten angry and yelled at you. I really am sorry and I don't want to fight with you anymore. We can just forget that the whole thing (everything) ever happened. I'll even try to be nice to Jesse St. Jackass._**

Rachel rolled her eyes and looked over at him in mock-annoyance. "That being nice to him thing lasted a whole zero seconds."

"Well, I tried." He shrugged innocently.

Rachel flashed him a small smile and turned back to her book, trying to push out Mercedes words from yesterday that kept making their way back into her thoughts. It was no simple task, especially when he leaned so close to her. At least, it was hard until he spoke, "So, Quinn and I got back together."

She was going to puke. Rachel was literally going to puke! "_What?_"

Finn nodded and looked up at the teacher, "We've been talking since that day you and I got in a fight and-" he shrugged, "I realized I still have feeling for her."

Was the heater on? Rachel could feel the sweat forming on her forehead and above her lip. "That was… fast."

Finn chuckled, "Yeah, I guess."

"I have to, umm, go." Rachel mumbled, grabbing her books and taking off into the hallway and nearly throwing herself into a stall before dropping to her knees and vomiting up her entire breakfast.

"Rachel!"

She froze at the sound of his voice and slowly turned to face Finn who was staring at her through his truck window, motioning for her to get in. What she really wanted to do is kick his truck and run but she managed to control that urge and slid in.

"Woah." He said instantly, causing her to glare at him.

"Shut up, I got sick."

"I can tell." He murmured before starting down the road again.

Rachel glared at him, her stomach rolling at every little bump he hit. "You are such a jerk."

She turned to look out the window but the rush of the tree's whipping by made her head hurt so she closed them. "Finn…pull over…"

"What?"

"PULL OVER!"

Finn slammed on the brakes at her sudden cry and if she hadn't already had the door unlocked and pushed open then she would have threw up all in his truck, which maybe she should have. Luckily for him she managed to lean out just in time.

Rachel moaned when she was finally done getting sick and slowly sat back up, leaning forward and placing her head on the dashboard. She tensed when she felt Finn place his hand on her back and gently start rubbing it before relaxing under his kind touch. She managed a glance over at him and he looked so extremely worried about her that she wanted to both laugh and cry at the same time.

"Thanks for the offer, but I think I should walk home." Rachel mumbled, taking a few deep breaths before climbing out of his truck and starting the rest of the journey home on foot.

After a few seconds she heard a pair of footsteps hurrying after her and then Finn was there beside her, obviously worried. "Do you need to go to the doctor?"

She shook her head slightly, "Please, stop talking. Noise is making it worse."

Finn nodded and the two fell into a comfortable silence as they walked to Rachel's house. She stopped twice to throw up in the unfortunate yard that she happened to be next to at the moment and Finn kept a hand on her back as if to keep her from falling over. After what felt like hours to her they finally made it up her driveway and into her house where she crawled up onto the couch and clutched her stomach.

Rachel jerked back in surprise when she felt a cool rag settle on her forehead but she didn't open her eyes, knowing it was just Finn. The cold damp rag felt wonderful against her flushed skin and she was so tired from all of the sickness that she fell asleep instantly after grabbing his hand and squeezing it gently.


	9. Lips Of An Angel

**Woo-hoo I got this chapter up THE NEXT DAY! I think I deserve a pat on the back for that one! Uncommon Criminals by Ally Carter comes out today and I have been waiting forever but I knew if I bought it first thing then I would not work on a new chapter until I finished the book, so I haven't even gone to buy it yet. Just a warning for this chapter, it is M rated so be warned! Besides that I hope everyone enjoys. R&R guys!**

* * *

"Hi Rachel." A deep voice whispered in her ear.

Rachel giggled and turned in her seat to look at him, reaching out and playing with one of the buttons on his vest. He looked so cute. "Hi."

Her heart beat quickened when he lazily stretched out his smile and leaned closer to her, placing his hands on the side of her thighs and pressing his forehead against her own. Rachel smiled back and reached her hands up to cup his face before pulling him into a kiss. Hearing him groan against her lips sent a rush of excitement throughout her entire body and she had to bite her lip in order to stop her own groans in reply.

Rachel yelped in surprise when he easily picked her up and sat her on top of the table, settling himself in between her legs before he started slowly unbuttoning her shirt. She flushed and ran her hand through his tight curly hair and started kissing his way down her shirt.

"Oh Rachel." He murmured.

"Oh Mr. Schue!"

"_Rachel!"_

"What?" she asked, but Mr. Schue seemed oblivious to the voice.

"_Rachel, wake up!"_

Rachel opened her eyes to find Finn Hudson staring down at her in amusement. A little shriek escaped her lips and she sat up in bed, glancing around. Oh, she wasn't at school with her teacher, it had only been a dream.

Finn half smiled at her and flopped backwards across her bed, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, the doctor said that the stomach bug will just have to work its way out or whatever, I should be one hundred percent better by tomorrow." She informed him, running a hand through her long hair.

He was looking at her with a sneaky little smile, "Anything else?"

Rachel frowned at him, "Like?"

"I don't know." He shrugged, "Like maybe a sex dream involving Mr. Schue?"

Rachel felt her face turn to flames, "FINN!" she yelled, whacking him with a pillow. "That is so gross, why would you say that!"

Finn cracked up, throwing his arms up to protect himself from the pillow assault. "_Ooohhh Mr. Schuuuueee, ooh yes touch me..right…theeeerrrreee."_

"Oh my gawd, Finn! SHUT UP!" Rachel was mortified that he had heard her moaning about a teacher in her dreams. "I'm sick! I'm delirious! I can't help it so stop!"

Finn snatched the pillow from her and placed it under his head before giving her this strange look, a small smile playing on his lips still. Rachel felt strange under his appraisal, fidgeting with her large t-shirt before cocking her head at him, "_What?_"

He grinned, "You're so pretty when you're embarrassed."

"Oh." She responded quietly, locked in his eyes.

_Damn, how does he manage to do this to me?_ Rachel asked herself when her pulse started to skyrocket. _I feel like… like my body wants to explode out in all directions from just one stupid little look from him! This cannot be normal, can it?_

"How's Quinn?" Rachel asked breathlessly, trying to slow her rapid breathing. Stupid body and hormones!

Finn nodded slightly at her but didn't really answer her. She watched the faintest trace of a blush appearing on the apples of his cheeks and she saw the way his lips parted as he took in a deep breath. _No Rachel, no!_ Why couldn't she just listen to her brain? Her stupid body had a life of its own, like that movie Idle Hands with that really cute guy Devon Sawa. She didn't even realize she was moving closer to him until his eyes widened up at her and he propped himself up on a elbow.

Rachel closed her eyes and sighed, resting her cheek against his. _Why why why?_

Finn played with her hair and sat there quietly, not moving to kiss her or to pull away from her touch. "I don't understand."

He rubbed his cheek against hers softly, "What don't you understand?"

"Us." She finally replied, pulling back to look at him. Finn took her hand in his and intertwined their fingers, his eyes never leaving her face. Rachel bit the inside of her cheek, "I don't understand _us_."

Finn shrugged, "Maybe you're not suppose to understand, not everything has an answer Rach."

She felt her stomach tighten at the sound of his thick voice, his want for her clear on his face but he didn't make a move towards her. He was waiting. Finn was waiting for her to decide what to do. Finn had been there with her, checking up on her since she was sick while her _boyfriend_ claimed he couldn't risk coming over and catching her sickness. She honestly did not understand Finn sometimes. The way he talked to her, the way he smiled at her, even how he looked at her. How he was looking at her now. _Shit._

If anyone were to ask Rachel what she was doing in that exact moment she would claim to have been abducted by aliens or something, she must have right? Otherwise she wouldn't have leaned down and hesitantly kissed Finn, but _damn_ what it did to her body! How was it even possible to feel like your entire body was on fire and tingling with pleasant numbness at the same time?

Kissing Finn sent such a thrill through Rachel that she was surprised. Their kissing got more intense by the second, Finn now had one hand on the back of her neck and the other on her waist so that she couldn't pull away. Not that she would – but maybe she should? Whatever. Rachel smiled against his lips and grabbed his strong shoulders for leverage as she swung a leg over him and straddled his lap, slowly rubbing against him when he eased his tongue into her mouth.

The sound of Finn moaning in her mouth and the feel of him grabbing her hips tight in response to her rubbing made her nearly giggle. Breathless, he managed a few words, "Lucky Mr. Schue."

Rachel stopped and pulled away, glaring at him. "FINN! GOD!"

He began to laugh when she attempted to push off of him but he pulled her against him to stop her from escaping. Rachel narrowed her eyes at him and teased, "You're just jealous that Mr. Schue has nicer hair than you."

Finn shook his head and smiled, "Stop talking about Mr. Schue."

Rachel was about to say something else but he reclaimed her lips before she could and started moving his hands up and down her back, which resulted in making her shirt ride up. Rachel reached down and grabbed the bottom of his light sweater, tugging it up and over his head before tossing it to the ground along with the t-shirt he wore under it.

She could feel him now beneath her, growing in anticipation of what was coming, and the thought sent a pleasant shock throughout her body. She captured his bottom lip between her teeth gently before releasing him and slowly, deliberately moving back and forth against his crotch again with her own. Smiling, Rachel reached down and undid his jeans button before easing down his zipper. Finn let out a loud moan and Rachel had to put a hand over his mouth to muffle him, laughing quietly at him. "Ssshhh."

In the next second Finn had her shirt off and was roaming his hands all over her skin, finally settling on her breast before he leaned down and placed one in his mouth. Rachel closed her eyes and let out a low moan when he placed his hand on her free boob and squeezed it. Why were they still wearing so much clothing?

"Finn, take your pants off." She managed to pant, to which he instantly obliged.

Rachel climbed off the bed and watched as he scooted back against her headboard, watching her as she completely undressed for him before moving to return. She sent a glance down to his lap and let out a shaky sigh before she was once again straddling his rather impressive lap (not that she had anything to compare it to). Finn cupped her butt with one hand and reached down between her legs with the other, making her breath catch when she felt him probing just outside of her.

"Don't tease me Finn." She breathed heavily.

They stared into each others eyes as Finn moved her hips and pulled her down down down, capturing him in her. They both let out a mix between a moan and a sigh before their bodies began moving in rhythm with one another. Finally the two of them collapsed back onto the bed and Rachel rested her head on his chest while he pulled her comforter up around their naked bodies.

_Rachel Berry, what in the hell are you thinking?_

* * *

"Need someone to walk with to Glee?"

Rachel smiled as she shut her locker and turned to look up at a smiling Finn, "What a gentleman."

There was no awkwardness, no post-sex judgments. In fact, the two of them made an agreement – they were _not_ going to have sex again, out of respect of their significant others (of course, right after that was stated Rachel had climbed into Finn's lap in the truck and well…that agreement was broken). They also weren't going to talk about it. They were going to be strictly friends again, they both agreed.

Right before the two of them got to the door that led to the auditorium Finn stopped and looked at her, "Rach, I think I need to say something before we go in there."

"What's that?" she asked curiously.

Finn gave her a half shrug; "Try to control yourself when you see Mr. Schue."

Rachel's jaw dropped open and he began to laugh loudly, "FINN! I hate you!"

"No you don't, I can prove it."

"How are you going to pr-" but her sentence was cut short when Finn pushed her back against the wall and he kissed her, pressing his body against hers. "Mmm, Finn, we-"

"Yeah." He mumbled, "Hallway…"

Rachel nodded before smiling and grabbing his hand, pulling him along the wall with her and through the door that led to the girls' locker room. Finn looked around in awe for a moment before resuming their make-out against the wall, Rachel laughed when he pulled her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist and was glad that she wore a skirt today.

"You better make it fast." She told him between kisses, "Before someone comes looking for us."

Finn simply smirked at her.

* * *

Rachel ran a hurried hand through her hair as she rushed into the auditorium and took a seat next to Mercedes, engaging her in conversation so that she wouldn't stare at Finn who sauntered in after five minutes. She could feel him looking at her and she had to force herself not to start smiling out of nowhere, she didn't need Mercedes thinking she was insane.

_Oh my God._ Rachel thought suddenly, sitting up straight in her seat. _I just had sex at SCHOOL! _

Rachel moaned quietly into her hand. _I am such a slut._

Glee seemed to drag on forever, Rachel couldn't concentrate on anything that was happening on the stage, especially when Finn kept shooting coy looks back at her from a few rows up. "What is going on with you and Frankenteen?"

Rachel had almost forgotten that Mercedes was sitting next to her and her sudden question made her jump in her seat and proclaim a little too loudly "What? Nothing! Nothing happened, is happening! Just uhh-"

"Woah, woah, calm down there Berry." Mercedes stopped her, glancing around when they got a few looks.

Rachel flushed and stared hard at the stage where Kurt Hummel was currently performing. Next to her, Mercedes was now grinning wickedly. She leaned close and whispered in excitement, "Holy shit you are _so_ screwing him!"

Rachel slapped her hand over Mercedes mouth, her eyes wide. "MERCEDES!"

"Rachel, Mercedes, do I need to separate the two of you?" Will Schue asked, turning to look up at them.

Finn turned his head to grin at her, "Does Mr. Schue need to punish you?"

Rachel narrowed her eyes at him which made him just laugh. She was going to kill that boy, she was going to wrap her hands around his neck and strangle him! Rachel lowered her face into her palms and shook her head at Mr. Schue, too embarrassed to even look at him now.

Mercedes leaned close to her ear again and spoke in her best Ricky Ricardo impression, "Rachie, yous got some splainin' to do."

Rachel sighed loudly and sunk down into her chair. This was going to get complicated.

**Haha, you thought she was pregnant! I do not plan on making her pregnant in my story because its just not how I want the story to go but who knows, maybe later on!**


End file.
